


Rings and Knives

by Vahemed



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: F/M, Spanish Translation, Translation Available, Transtation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahemed/pseuds/Vahemed
Summary: Years after Cor has been named Crown Prince of Archenland, Aravis is well installed in King Lune's court as his right hand. Life inside the Palace goes by calmly, until one day, two foreigners appear out of the blue to turn their reality  upside down.
Kudos: 1





	Rings and Knives

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aros y Cuchillos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555609) by [Vahemed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahemed/pseuds/Vahemed). 



> Hi! This is my first English story on this site, Hope you enjoy!

In five minutes, their dogs were after us. My lungs hurt. In felt as if they were already biting my ankles. I imagined their sharp, furious teeth, drooling.

“To the river!” I heard a familiar voice. That must have been Edgar, rushing me to find him. “Hey!” he screamed, calling the dogs, and they did stop, for a moment. I knew they did because of the cease of their strides over the herb, a sound that had been marking the anxiety of my own pace. I realized he wanted to draw their attention to him.

I wanted to scream, but it was impossible for me. I did stop for a second, but he would not let me.

“Don’t be stupid! Do not stop! Get to the river!”

I finally understood his instruction. There were two streams, one on my side and one on his, that gathered in a few meters, flowing into the Loire river. If he continued running on the same direction, we would end up finding each other. And then…? Nantes, maybe?

I resumed my run, hoping to reach his step. In my head, the image of those animals eating him as I freed myself. I closed my eyes tight. “Don’t stop, don’t stop…”

The barks were getting louder, again. I got afraid they could be getting closer once more. My bare feet, though, started to feel the herb getting moister.

The river. We could scape and save ourselves, at last. I could almost touch it. Only one more…

Something grabbed the end of my skirts. I supposed that is what happened, because I fell on my back. I clung to the dirt as I could and tried to drag myself to the water, but the animal had me bitten with a strength I was not able to escape.

“Edgar, Edgar!”

“Victoria…!” He was getting closer. We were getting closer, and I was got captured. I felt ashamed. I tried to use that to keep clinging and kick the dog away, in vain. My skin burned, but I kept fighting. Finally, something ripped, and I dragged myself to the riverbank.

“Cross!” he urged me. I tried to, and finally felt the coolness of the waters. I got the rest of my body inside the water as fast as possible, but what was following me got in there too, and got to my arm.

“Aaaaah!” My scream ascended desperate, trying to warn my brother. I wrestled as much I could, but the current, at the same time, was getting impossibly stronger.

“Victoria!” Was the last thing I heard, before it all turned black.

After that, everything became water and night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was ok, English is not my first language, so I really want to know your opinion. Please leave a comment, it'll make my day <3.  
> I already have a couple more chapters waiting to be translated, so let me know if you want to know what happens next!


End file.
